Walt Disney World Arizona
Walt Disney World Arizona is a theme park located in Phoniex, Arizona. It opened on September 14, 1976. Theme Parks *'Magic Kingdom of Arizona '- TBA *'SouthCot '- a Arizona version of Epcot. *'Disney-ABC Studios Park '- TBA *'Disney Animal Kingdom of Arizona '-''' a Arizona animal park Water Parks *'''Blizzard Beach *'Walt Disney Animation Water Works' Hotels *'Disney Art of Animation' *'Disney Hotel of Tomorrow' Others * Disney Downtown of Arizona * TBA Attractions (%) = Attractions based on non-Disney properties Magic Kingdom of Arizona Main Street U.S.A *Main Street Express *Minnie's Yoo-Hoo *One Man Dream *Cinderella's Castle *Main Street Electrical Parade *Wreck-It-Ralph Arcade FanastyLand *Matterhorn Bobsled *Pete's Dragon Coaster *Fantasmic *Frozen Voyage *It's a Small World *Peter Pan's Flight *Dumbo the Ride *Tangled Latern Voyage *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train FrontierLand *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Radiator Springs Racers *Indiana Jones Jeep *Cinderella's Frontier Festival Ferris Wheel *Splash Mountain TomarrowLand *Space Mountain *Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin *Monster Inc. Ride and Go Seek *Tron 4D *WALL-E: The Ride *Guardians of the Galaxy Drop *Carasoul of Progress AdventrueLand *Jungle Cruise *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room *Pirates of Caribbean *Tarzan Jungle Swings Holidayland *Haunted Mansion *The Nightmare Before Christmas 4D *The Mickey Mouse Club *Mickey's Summer Beach Party SouthCot World of Experiences * Spaceship Earth Innoventions Theme: '''Technologies and inventions '''Current * Captain EO * Walt Disney Imagineering Experience * Test Track Former * Experiment Theater - TBA Opening date: May 17, 1984. Closing date: December 5, 2005 * Science Lab Project 4D - an educational comedy 4D animated short film aimed at young guest age 7 to 14 with families which follows a middle school is helding its annual science lab, where the kids of the school describing and demonstrating their projects. It opened on March 15, 2006, and closed on February 3, 2007 due of its poor attendance and mostly negative reviews for the attraction due of its poor and pointless plot, with unfunny humor, facts and lessons that don't make sense, confusing dialogue, bad and unfinished animation, ugly character designs, unlikable, forgettable and annoying cast of characters and as well as some of the scenes that frights children in the audience. It was later replaced by Captain EO three years later. * TBA Nature & Land Theme: 'Earth life *The Circle of Life! The Lion King *Moana The Musical *Living in the Land *Avatar 4D (%) Space '''Theme: '''Space *Star Tours *If You Had Wings *Tron Cycle Horizon '''Theme: '''Air *Big Hero 6: Flight to Sans Fransoyko *'Plane Flight Experiance '- a motion simulator ride which allows guest to take an interactive experiance to become a plane pilot. *Soarin Around the World Imagination '''Theme: '''Human's imagination * Journey to Imagination * The Inside Out Show * WonderLab LifeWorks '''Theme: '''Human body * Body Wars * '''Curiosity World '- 20-mintue film tells about the human brain Motion '''Theme: '''Vehicles *Disney Racers Energy '''Theme: '''Energy *Ellen's Energy Adventure World Showcase Canada * TBA Russia * TBA United Kingdom * Mary Poppins Animated Adventure (%) * TBA France * TBA Italy * TBA America * TBA China * TBA Japan * Godzilla 3D 360 (%) * Kingdom Hearts: The Ride 4D Mexico * TBA Brazil * TBA Australia and New Zealand * TBA Germany * TBA Norway * TBA Morocco * TBA '''Disney-ABC Studios Park Entertainment Avenue Hollywood Land New York Street ABC City Animation Lot Theme: 'Disney and Pixar animated films Marvel Studio LucasLand Muppet Street Music Production Center '''Disney Animal Kingdom of Arizona ' Rainforest Trek Safari Village Africa The Pride Lands Asia Prehistoric Kingdom Mickey's Campsite Pandora: The World of Avatar (%) Rifiki's Planet Watch Zootopia Retailing and dinning '''Magic Kingdom of Arizona TBA SouthCot TBA Disney-ABC Studios Park TBA Disney Animal Kingdom of Arizona TBA Characters See also TBA Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Arizona Category:Phoniex Category:Unfinished articles